barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Looking Around My Neighborhood!
Looking Around My Neighborhood! is the 19th episode from Season 2 of Barney & Friends. Plot Michael shows Derek, Tosha and Tina using their neighborhoods. Cast *Barney *Michael *Derek *Tina *Tosha *Kathy *Julie *Keesha *Jeff *Stephen *Jason *Min *Shawn *Ashley *Alissa *Sandra *George *Jordan (cameo) Songs #Barney Theme Song #Looking Around My Neighborhood #Walk Across the Street #Walk Around the Block #Does Your Hair Hang Low? #Grocery Corner #Ten Little Groceries #The Library #People Helping Other People #I Love You (Performed by: Barney, Michael, Derek, Tina, Tosha, Kathy, Julie, Keesha, Jeff, Stephen, Jason, Min, Shawn, Ashley, and Alissa) Trivia *Jordan Kaufman, who is a young boy with Down syndrome appears as a guest at the very beginning of this episode. This is his first appearance. *This is the tenth episode Tina is wearing a yellow cast. *Micheal wears the same clothes from Animal Antics and Red, Blue and Circles Too!. And a short hair. *Derek wears the same clothes from May I Help You?. And a short hair. *Tina wears the same clothes from Falling For Autumn!. And a pony tail. *Tosha wears the same clothes from Having Fun With Arts & Crafts, Once Upon a Dino Tale and Having Tens of Fun!. And a hairstyle. *Kathy wears the same clothes from Be a Friend, It's Easy When We Do Our Work? & Everyone Is Special. And a long hair. *Julie wears the same clothes from A Welcome Home. And a hair-style. *Keesha wears the same clothes from Snack Time!. And a hairstyle. *Jeff wears the same clothes from Trading Places. And a short hair. *Stephen wears the same clothes from Barney's Talent Show. And a short hair. *Jason wears the same clothes from Barney's Talent Show. And a short hair. *Min wears the same clothes from Barney's Talent Show. And a little long hair. *Shawn wears the same clothes from Barney's Talent Show. And a short hair. *Ashley wears the same clothes from Barney's Talent Show. And a long hair. *Alissa wears the same clothes from Barney's Talent Show. And a long hair. *Sandra wears the same clothes from The Cooking Book. And a long hair. *George wears the same clothes from The Cooking Book. And a short hair. *Jordan wears the same clothes from Stop, Look & Be Safe. And a short hair. * When the Barney's say "I love to see the neighborhood!" the big high jump for comes to life, the sound clip is taken from "Waiting for Mr. MacRooney". (instead of "I just love surprises!) *When the kids say "Barney!" after he came life, the sound clip is taken from "All Mixed Up!". * When the Barney's say Hi There! the sound clip is taken from A Royal Welcome. * When the Barney's say "Oh, Boy!" the sound clip is taken from "It's Tradition!". *At the end of the Barney doll with a houses, stores, shops and a library. *The Season 2 Barney doll is the same from "Grown-Ups For A Day!". *The Barney costume used in this episode was also seen on "Look At Me, I'm 3!". *The Barney voice used in this episode was also heard in "May I Help You?". *The musical arrangements used in this episode were also heard in "Picture This!". *Before the "Barney comes to life", When the kids is hug Barney at the playground, the music from "When I Grow Up..." * During "I Love You", Barney & Kids vocal was taken from "Barney's Good Day, Good Night". *The Falling for Autumn! arrangement of I Love You is used in this episode. Barney I love you (Looking Around My Neighborhood's version) Transcript *Barney: Oh, i'm so glad to help other people. *Tina: It's fun! *Tosha: I like to help other people. (music starts for I Love You) But you know what. *Barney: I think it's the best neighborhood of all! (laughs) and (singing) I love you, you love me. We're a happy family. *Barney & Kids: With a great big hug And a kiss from me to you, Won't you say you love me too? (kids is hugging while Barney is watching) I love you, You love me, We're best friends, Like friends should be With a great big hug, And a kiss from me to you, Won't you say you love me too? (music ends) Barney comes to life to look in the telescope find Neighborhoods Transcript * (we open up, We see the Michael and Tina is looking at Telescope) * Michael: Look! There's a Pet Store! * Sandra: Hi Michael! Hi Tina! * Michael and TIna: Hi Sandra. * Sandra: I Brought Barney to brought telescope to see neighborhoods! * Jordan: (yawns) * Sandra: Hi Jordan. I'm looking all round my neighborhood! * Jordan: Yeah! * (Barney doll comes to life carries Sandra) * Barney: I love to see the Neighborhoods! * Kids: Barney! * Barney: Hi Everyone! * Sandra: Hi Barney! * Barney: Oh, Boy! Category:Barney & Friends Category:Barney & Friends First Generation